


A Birthday Bash

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Birthday, Breeding, Cake, Eating, F/M, Fluffy, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Pet name, Praise, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Teasing, Use of the word Slut, male oral, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: It's your birthday, and Dew knows how to help you celebrate!
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	A Birthday Bash

The birthday dress that the Clergy provided you with clings to your frame beautifully, cut short with a slit up the side of your thigh with some cute knee highs to match. It’s the only time that Sisters are allowed to break protocol with clothing in the Abbey, and it feels perfect for a birthday blessing. You enter the mess hall with an excited grin on your face, already able to hear the babbling voices of your friends from behind the oak doors. As soon as you enter you see a rather large birthday cake sitting in the middle of the long table that spans the room, candles already lit and glowing. Scattered across benches around the cake are various Ghouls and your friends, all talking happily amongst themselves as they wait for you. You clear your throat loudly to make yourself known, giving an exaggerated curtsey in your new dress. 

“Very beautiful, Sister,” Swiss says, tilting his glass of wine towards you and taking a sip. “To our wonderful Sister’s name day, eh?” He gestures towards the large stereo set up along the far wall and some music starts, loud enough to hear but quiet enough to maintain conversation with each other. 

You take up a glass of wine for yourself and mingle with some friends, enjoying the soft hum of conversation amongst the small gathering. There were only about ten people here, but they were amongst your favourite people in the world-- close, comfortable, and safe. A perfect way to spend a birthday. 

Before long, a cheer goes up when the double doors to the kitchen swing open and two Air Ghoulettes, Cirrus and Cumulus, enter bringing a tray of utensils and plates, which they lay on the table beside the large cake. Cirrus hands you a cake knife and motions towards the cake. Taking your cue, you step up to the cake and prepare to make a deep slice into the sugary confection. Beside you, Dew is practically vibrating in excitement with his plate held in front of him. 

“Thanks, guys. This was really thoughtful of you.” You wait a moment to admire the cake, beautiful white frosting with ‘Katie’ written in bold blue, before slicing into it, destroying your own name and sliding the slice onto a plate. Dew goes to take it and backs off when you scold him, saying, “Ah ah! I get to eat my own name, thank YOU.” 

Some laughter bubbles up from the crowd, and before long the cake has been cut and distributed evenly amongst everyone. You lounge easily, leaning against one of the tables as you take small bites of the cake, watching your friends intermingle and chat as the music continues. Without meaning to, your tongue sweeps across your lower lip to draw in some of the white icing as you suck delicately on the fork-- you’re only half paying attention to your own food. Across the table, one of your friends wolf whistles at you. 

“Got some cream on your lips, Sister?” You feel a flush on your face, but decide to lean into it, wiping more of the icing onto your lips with your fork and licking it off exaggeratedly. 

“Only my favourite flavour, you know,” you joke back to them. Dew, seated just to the right of where you’re standing, speaks up. 

“Let’s give the birthday girl a proper seat, yeah?” He swings to the side, patting his legs and tilting his head towards you. “I won’t bite you, unless you ask.” The same friend issues another wolf whistle and you can’t help but laugh, pushing yourself off of the table and turning to sit on Dew’s lap, birthday cake and fork still in your hands. 

“Thanks for the throne,” you say, happy and chipper as you take another bite of your cake. One of your friends beckons to you from across the table and you lean in, moving your hips on Dew’s lap as you so do. The conversation is a quick one, and you find yourself leaning back against Dew’s chest soon, your butt tucked neatly against his pelvis. 

Time passes smoothly as you eat small bites of your cake and talk and laugh amongst your friends and the Ghouls. Finally, you rock forward sharply to put your plate on the table, rolling back into Dew when you’re done. He grunts softly as a hand comes to your hip, balancing you and rocking you slightly away from his pelvis. You turn to question him, noticing the half tilted smile he gives you. 

“Compromised, Dew?” you ask with a sly grin back at him. Surreptitiously you move your hips in a small circle, pressing your cunt onto his thigh with increasing pressure. You can already feel yourself getting aroused, and the slickness of your pussy is certain to start saturating your panties any minute now. 

“Only a little bit, baby doll. I’m good, I’m good.” The hand on your hip squeezes a little, rolling you forward on his thigh once more. You take the cue easily enough, pressing your pussy down onto his thigh and moving your hips, using your nearby wine glass as an excuse to lean forward and back again. It’s taking all of your effort not to sigh or even moan at the pressure as almost all of your focus narrows to the point of contact between the two of you.

You can’t help it, though, when you lean just enough and your clit presses flat against his thigh-- a small groan slides between your lips before you can stop it and you quickly try to cover it up by patting your stomach, commenting on how much cake you ate. Dew hisses out a quiet laugh from behind you, bouncing his leg a bit and watching as you struggle to stay quiet. One of his hands comes to the slit in your dress on your thigh and squeezes as his lips find your ear. 

“How about we find somewhere a bit more secluded, little one?” His hand squeezes on your bare leg, claws dimpling your skin in a way that gives you chills up your arms. A forked tongue slithers out of his mouth and licks the shell of your ear, and it takes all of your constitution not to moan out loud. You give a subtle nod, leaning back with the pretense of grabbing a goblet of wine. After downing what little remains in the bottom of the glass, you yawn widely and stretch, rubbing your ass back against Dew’s obvious erection. 

“I think I’m going to get a headstart on bed, guys. Thanks so much for the party-- and of course for the wine and cake,” you laugh, hoisting your goblet slightly. Your friends laugh and nod as they slowly make their way towards their coats to leave. It has been a long night, after all, and you notice many of them suppressing yawns as well-- it makes you a little less guilty for ending the festivities. You stand, slightly wobbly on your feet from the wine and arousal, and turn to leave as well. Before you leave, you whisper to Dew, “Meet me in the wine storage.” 

Getting there is easy enough, with the excuse that you’re going to carry the cake pan into the kitchen so that the housekeeping Ghouls don’t have to clean up after you the next morning. From there, it’s a quick jaunt down the stairs into the cold and welcoming wine storage. The dank cellar smells of cold earth and oaken barrels, stacked as they are in rows against the walls. Farther into the room you find a larger barrel, and use a smaller one to hop up onto it as you wait for your Ghoul. 

He appears a few minutes later, grumbling to himself about nosy Ghoulettes and the need for another stiff drink. Already his tie is loosened and the buttons on his cuffs are undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His eyes fall onto yours quickly, glowing slightly in the darkened cellar. Dew makes his way over to you, his hands coming to your hips almost instantly as you wrap your legs around his waist. 

“Now, about that alone time?” he mumbles as he leans into you, his lips already finding your jawline. “You thought I wouldn’t notice, didn’t you? You just had to make me watch while you flirted with your friends, and rubbed yourself all over my dick.” His hands tighten on your hips and you gasp slightly as his claws prick your skin. 

“Of course I had to make you watch. I love it when you’re jealous and possessive over me. It’s one of your best attributes, you know.” You manage to make your voice steady even through your arousal. Still, your skin prickles and heats at his proximity, and not just from his being a Fire Ghoul-- your desire to take him has only been increasing for the past hour. 

“One of my best attributes, huh? How about I reintroduce you to my best, then?” One of his hands leaves your hip as it trails to his pelvis, his fingers dancing quickly over the button and zipper of his pants. Your breathing deepens as you watch him in the dimness, already excited for what’s to come. “Or actually,” Dew pauses. “Since you wanted to be such a slut at your party, how about you reintroduce yourself, baby girl? Get on your knees and suck my cock like you were meant to do.” 

Dew steps back from you and you waste no time in hopping lithely off of the barrel and getting to your knees, both hands coming to his hips and gliding towards his cock, outlined easily in his pants. As you pull his cock from the open zipper, your tongue sweeps across your lower lip in anticipation. His hand comes easily to the back of your head as you move forward to take him into your mouth, tangling into your hair and guiding your motions. 

“Just like that, baby girl. Take my cock, right into that throat,” Dew coos down to you as he rocks his hips into you. Sure enough, you’re able to take him into your throat, swallowing around him as your eyes water slightly. He brings a hand to your face to wipe the tears away, murmuring, “God, I love it when you cry on my cock. Such a little slut for me, aren’t you?” You hum an agreement around his cock and he groans at the vibration, rocking up onto his toes slightly. A few more bobs of your head in which you take him tip to base and he’s pulling you up back to your feet roughly. 

Dew motions for you to bend over the wine barrel, your pert ass sticking up into the air like an offering. Your feet are only touching the ground on your toes, but it doesn’t seem to matter to Dew. He grips the hem of your birthday dress and flips it over you, the cool air kissing your skin as it’s revealed. One of his hands runs along your ass before pulling back and spanking you with a /crack/ that echoes throughout the wine cellar. He dips his fingers down towards your cunt, huffing when he feels how wet you are through your panties. 

“Alright, Sister… I see what you want. You want to act like a slut, then I’m going to breed you like one.” Before you can comprehend his motions, he’s pulled your panties down roughly and twisted them around your ankles effectively binding your movements. You squirm on top of the barrel, only stopping when his hand cracks down on your ass once more. “No moving, my little pet. Let Dew take care of you.”

You only jolt lightly in surprise when his cock head runs through your folds, smearing your slickness before sliding slowly into you. He groans, fisting his hands into your dress for leverage as he starts to move inside of you, the drag of his cock against the walls of your pussy making you moan in tandem with him. It isn’t long before he picks up some speed to his thrusts and you’re pressed harder against the barrel. 

“S’it feel good, Sister? You like when I give you my cock like this? Like getting dicked down for your birthday present, babe?” Dew babbles dirty talk and pet names at you between his grunts and moans, and it’s all you can to squeeze yourself around him and moan out an “uh huh” every so often as he takes you harder. 

Dew slows his thrusts but continues jolting you across the barrel with every one, his hips snapping roughly into yours. You kick your legs out, desperate for some form of contact with the ground as your legs begin to ache. He pulls you back when he notices your discomfort, allowing your feet to touch the ground once more, still bound together by your twisted panties. You grip the edge of the barrel in front of you tightly, not willing to be jostled across it again. 

“You want me to fill you, baby? Wanna be full of me? I know you fuckin’ love that. Every time… every time, you beg me for me. ‘Oh, Dew, fill me!’ and I always do, baby cakes… Tell me you want it.” Dew slows his thrusts almost to a stop, pressing harder on your hips when you squirm in an attempt to get him to move faster again. You whine, distressed, as he grips you tighter and drags his cock in and out of you infuriatingly slowly. If you weren’t so desperate and horny, this pace would almost feel like a reward for being a good girl for him.

“Please, Dew! For the love of Lucifer, just fill me already! I’m so close…” you beg, trying to move your hips under his tight grip. He huffs a quiet laugh, but does as you ask and start moving faster inside of you. One of his hands inches down to your clit, rubbing the delicate nub in circles as pressing on it in tandem with his thrusts. Your legs tremble and spasm in reflex as your climax surges quickly forward. 

“You fuckin’ like that, baby?” The hand that stayed on your hip grips you tighter, his claws digging into your skin and leaving small pinpricks of pain in their wake. His finger on your clit moves faster as he thrusts into you quickly, his pelvis slapping into the meat of your ass. Finally, you feel the taut rubber band inside of your core snap as your climax rushes forward to meet you. Your jaw falls open in a soundless moan as you cum, pussy tightening almost painfully around Dew’s cock. Your head thunks down to the top of the barrel as you drool slightly, your thighs trembling as you finish riding out the wave of your climax. 

“Dew, please… please give it to me,” you pant, keeping a white-knuckled grip on the edge of the barrel. As you come down on the tail end of your climax, Dew seems to be approaching his. His thrusts become disjointed and out of pace as he chases his orgasm, grunting as he slams himself into you. One hand comes to your shoulder for leverage as he thrusts into you once, twice, three more times before stilling with a long and drawn out moan. His cock kicks inside of you and you can feel him pulsing as he cums, filling you with hot ropes of cum. 

“Fuck… god damn, baby girl… you always take my cock so god damn good, huh?” Dew runs his hands up your back under your dress, pressing and rubbing your muscles as he eases himself out of you with a slick sound. He rubs your shoulders for another moment before pulling back and tucking himself back into his pants. Dew’s arms come up under your armpits as he picks you up easily and sets you back on terra firma. On one hand, you’re grateful to have your feet firmly planted back to the cold stone of the cellar floor, and on the other hand you certainly wouldn’t mind being taken like that again. 

Before you can ask for a second round, you bend over and untwist your panties with a glare to Dew before pulling them up with a snap of the elastic waistband. You grimace as you fix the cloth to be less restricting on you, smoothing your hands over the black dress and attempting to fix any wrinkles. Finally, you turn to Dew with a frown on your face.

“I swear, Dew, if you fucked up my birthday dress…” He cuts you off before you can finish the threat with a dismissive wave of his hand a twitch of his tail.

“Relax baby cakes. I didn’t get any cum on it, and it’s only slightly wrinkled. Looks like you sat on a nice cock, that’s all. Look,” he turns you around quickly and swats your ass. “I didn’t even stain you with any precum earlier at the party… and I definitely could have. There’s always next year right?” You whirl back towards him with a barely concealed laugh. 

“Yeah, right! Did you see the look on Cumulus and Cirrus’ faces? There’s no way we’re going to be allowed to be alone together again next year. They’ll beat you raw. I’m surprised they didn’t chase after us tonight, to be quite honest.” Dew snickers and grabs your hand, turning to lead the two of you out of the wine cellar and into the Abbey above. 

“I’ll more likely get chastised when I get back to the dens. Something about ‘corrupting a Sister on her name day’, I’m sure. Those two like to shriek at me at the worst times.” You hide a laugh behind your hand as the two of you finally emerge into the kitchen. As you turn to leave, Dew holds up a finger. “I got you something, actually.”

“A gift?” You can’t quite hide the surprise in your voice. 

“Of sorts. I figured that cake would get demolished pretty quick so I got you one of your own that you can have. You know… all to yourself. I dunno. I figured you’d like it.” Dew opens one of the large refrigerators in the kitchen and pulls out a small, two tiered cake obviously meant for one. It’s iced in your favourite colours, with your name on top. When you look closer, you notice that the candles are two little figurines-- one of you, and one of Dew. 

“Oh my god, Dew! This is so cute!” you exclaim as you move forward to take the cake gently into your hands. “I don’t want to burn the candles… is that okay?” You look up at Dew, who frowns slightly. 

“We’ll light them really fast so you can make a wish, a’ight? We won’t burn, promise.” Dew scuffs you on the cheek lightly with a fist before waving a hand over the candles, which light with a soft puff. “Make a wish. Don’t fuckin’ tell me, this time. Can’t believe I had to yell at you last year.” He raps his fist on your head and you laugh as you try to dodge him. You screw your eyes shut and blow the candles out, making a silent wish to yourself: I hope this can last forever.

When you open your eyes, Dew is smiling softly down at you and holding a fork in one hand. You take it gratefully and stab a giant bite of the cake onto the utensil, shoving it gracelessly in your mouth and chewing. You try to speak and instantly spray crumbs all over the Ghoul, dissolving into loud giggles when he skips backwards a few steps. The cake is delightful, though, crumbs withstanding-- it’s a light and airy vanilla with a raspberry jam between the layers. 

“Glad you like it, then,” Dew says as he laughs quietly, brushing his hands down the front of his uniform to dislodge the crumbs. He takes your hand in his as he continues to lead you out of the kitchen. As you walk, you lean down and lick a small bit of the frosting into your mouth, smiling up at Dew as you do so. “You’re so fuckin’ gross. I love you. Now get to bed up in the dorms. You know if we’re caught together it’s gonna be Hell for the both of us… not the good kind of Hell, either.”

“Yeah, I know.” You turn towards the staircase that leads towards the Sibling dorms before turning around, one foot on the bottom stair. Dew stands by the door to the dens, watching you. “I love you too!” you call towards him before practically running up the stairs, your face burning. 

All in all, you think to yourself, not a bad birthday at all.


End file.
